


And Want Shall be Your Master

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't always get what you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Want Shall be Your Master

If there had been anyone on Earth or Heaven who had stopped for even a second to ask Sanzo what the hell he wanted out of life, the first thing on his list actually wouldn’t have been _revenge_ , or even _justice_ (because, let’s face it, that was a joke anyway) – it would have been _peace_ , followed by a healthy dose of expensive sake, or maybe some good whiskey, a cigarette or ten, and five fucking minutes alone to read the paper or even just stare quietly out the window without the endless clamour of poorly-mannered morons in his ears.

But since all the forces of the universe were aligned against him, that was never, ever going to happen.

It was waste of time anyway, all that _wanting_ bullshit. All it did was leave you disappointed and pissed off.

“Sanzo please...please, I want...”

“I want, I want, I want,” he pushed Goku’s clumsy, grasping hands back and pinned them to the mattress, “you’re like a fucking black hole of want.”

Goku squirmed against his grasp, pink tongue flickering over swollen lips as his muscles strained against his skin. He was the perfect fucking picture of what _want_ did to someone – left them helpless, shaking and flushed and driven to the point of total, pathetic desperation. It was almost like watching an animal caught in a trap.

Except that Sanzo was the one trapped – in the warm cage of Goku’s limbs, against the hard lines of his body, by his mouth and his hands – every bit of him open, welcoming and hot, in exchange for Sanzo allowing him just a little bit of want.

He was a black hole, alright, drawing Sanzo in – or like a planet with too much gravity, so that the pull of him was beyond Sanzo’s ability to escape, dragging him into Goku’s orbit and beyond, until they crashed together. Not that he had ever really tried to escape – he wasn’t fooling himself there. If he had really wanted to leave Goku behind, he would have at the very least taken a stab at it long, _long_ before he ever ended up in the idiot’s bed; before ending up in bed even became a possibility. It would never have been an easy thing to do, but he’d had plenty of chances to do it if he really _wanted_.

“C’mon Sanzo – please...”

He let go of Goku’s wrists, if only to stop his whining, and pushed a hand down the length of his body, over the sweaty mess of his skin to pin his hips to the bed so that he squirmed and whined, narrowed his eyes into what he probably thought was a threatening glare and said, “Don’t you want to or what?”

“You know what I want, monkey?”

And as soon as he said it, it seemed like there was nowhere else to go – like he hadn’t actually thought about it until just that moment. He felt slack-jawed and stupid and all he could do was stare at Goku, staring back at him like he was waiting for some kind of bullshit divine revelation.

Then Goku’s lips turned up in a smirk. “Me, right?”

Sanzo rolled his eyes, “Wise ass. Why the fuck do I even bother saying it?”

-End-


End file.
